Kiss In Valentine
by Cul Ah
Summary: Kue ini manis, tapi berciuman dengan mu adalah hal paling manis / KYUMIN special valentine, telat publish hahaha/ Don't Like Don't Read


**Kiss In Valentine/ OS**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Jung Yunho  
Kim Ryeowook  
Kim Yesung**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, FF ini milik Lian dan Bee Queen**

**Summary : Kue ini sangat manis, tapi berciuman dengan mu adalah hal yang paling manis**

**WARNING : Boys Love/ Typoss/ Gaje**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah & Bee Queen**

.

.

.

Tous Les Jours

Sebuah toko kue dengan bangunan klasik arsitektur gaya Eropa, sentuhan warna soft brown dibangunan tersebut menambah suasana hangat, bau harum kue kue hangat yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan begitu terasa menggoda setiap orang yang melewati toko kue tersebut dipagi hari.

Terlihat 2 namja tengah menata kue-kue yang telah selesai mereka buat pagi ini, cukup banyak macam kue yang disediakan, namun dengan jumlah sedikit setiap jenis kue nya. Kue-kue itu begitu menarik, dengan berbagai macam warna butter cream yang menghiasi setiap kue. Ada pepatah mengatakan, rasa sebuah masakan bergantung pada mood orang yang membuatnya, dan kue adalah sebuah masakan yang cukup sensitive, perlu ketelitian dalam memberi berapa banyak bahan pengembang kue yang dimasukan, seberapa banyak telur dan seberapa banyak mentega yang dicampurkan, dan semua itu akan mendapat hasil sempurna saat kue-kue itu dibuat dengan hati yang senang dan pikiran yang tenang.

Senyum puas mengambang dibibir kedua namja yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menata kue kue tersebut dalam sebuah almari kue dengan suhu pendingin yang cukup yang tidak akan membuat kue-kue itu menjadi keras.

"Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang lebih baik daripada hari kemarin"ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kau selalu mengatakannya setiap hari hyung" canda namja satunya sembari mengambil sebuah kain yang ia letakan dibahunya yang kemudian ia gunakan membersihkan meja dihadapannya, namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi hanya tersenyum sembari terus mengarahkan matanya pada sosok yang tengah membuka tirai-tirai di toko kue mereka.

"Itu sebuah doa Wookie, aku harap toko kita kembali dipenuhi pelanggan, dan membuatnya tersenyum" namja yang sedari tadi menatap sosok tampan yang berdiri agak kejauhan dari mereka berdua terus mengumbar senyum manis dari bibir shape M nya, membuat namja yang disebut Wookie tadi hanya ikut tersenyum dan ikut menatap sosok yang setiap harinya terus dikagumi oleh hyung nya itu.

"Jadi, doa mu itu agar pengunjung toko kita ini kembali ramai, atau untuk sebuah senyuman darinya Sungmin-ah?" goda Wookie.

Sungmin atau namja manis yang sedari tadi tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Wookie, sahabatnya "Yaaa Kim Ryeowook aku ini lebih tua dari mu, dan jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi" sungut Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Katakan saja kau menyukainya"

"Aiissshhh…sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaan mu" Sungmin menarik tangan Wookie yang masih menggenggam kain lalu ikut mengusapkan kain itu diatas meja, membuat Wookie terkekeh karena bisa mengerjai sahabatnya yang sudah bekerja bersamanya di toko kue itu hampir 2 tahun yang ini.

Sebuah desiran hangat kembali menyapa dada Sungmin saat tidak sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, ah tidak sedari tadi, lebih tepatnya sejak dulu, terlalu lama malah. Mata itu kembali memenjarakan mata foxi Sungmin, dan saat orang itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan Wookie yang masih membersihkan disekitar meja dekat kue-kue toko mereka disimpan, hati Sungmin kian berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"Hari ini sampai lusa aku harus pergi ke Ilsan, ada urusan penting disana, dan aku harap 3 hari ini akan ada peningkatan pengunjung toko kue kita, karena jika tidak…." Orang itu ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya membuat Sungmin dan Wookie menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Jika tidak, aku terpaksa menutup toko kue ini, ini sudah lebih dari 6 bulan kita mengalami kemerosotan pengunjung, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mempertahankan toko ini jika pengunjung masih saja sepi, bekerjalah dengan baik, aku akan langsung pergi sekarang" dan saat ucapan terakhir keluar dari bibirnya, sosok tinggi itu membalikan badannya, masuk kedalam ruangan disalah satu sudut toko kue itu, Sungmin dan Wookie masih saja terdiam mendengar ucapan sang Bos atau yang tak lain adalah pemilik toko ini bahkan hingga sang Bos keluar dari ruangannya, melempar senyum kecil kearah Wookie dan Sungmin hingga sosoknya menghilang keluar dari toko kue tersebut.

"Hy…hyung, apa yang kudengar barusan adalah sebuah bohong bukan? Dia hanya bercanda mengatakan toko ini akan ditutup kan?" pandangan Wookie masih saja lurus kedepan saat bertanya pada Sungmin, menarik pelan lengan baju Sungmin tanpa memandang Sungmin sedikit pun, Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas dan hatinya terasa miris.

Tous Les Jours adalah sebuah toko kue yang sudah berdiri cukup lama, toko kue yang diteruskan oleh keturunan keluarga pendirinya hingga saat ini. Toko ini awalnya sangat ramai, kue-kue yang disediakan berbagai macam meski semuanya lebih pada kue-kue klasik, hingga suatu kejadian menimpa bangunan toko tersebut. Kebakaran yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu ditoko ini, membuat Tous Les Jours tidak bisa membuka toko mereka, butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk membenahi semua agar kembali seperti semula karena kerusakan yang cukup parah, dan saat Tous Les Jours kembali dibuka sudah semakin banyak pula toko-toko kue yang berdiri disekitarnya.

Semakin lama semakin sangat terasa kemorosotan jumlah pengunjung, keberadaan toko kue yang lain dengan menawarkan cake-cake yang lebih fresh membuat pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada kue-kue modern yang ada daripada yang disediakan Tous Les Jours.

"Tidak tidak…toko kue ini tidak boleh ditutup"ucap Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan Wookie.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat pengunjung datang kembali kesini dalam waktu 3 hari hyung? Ini terlalu cepat" rengek Wookie seperti anak kecil. Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Wookie, dan baru sadar waktu yang diberikan pada mereka terlalu pendek.

"Besok seharusnya aku berkencan dengan Yesung hyung, jika begini aku akan membatalkan kencan ku saja, kita harus bekerja ekstra hari ini dan besok"lirih Wookie lagi, ia hilang semangat, ia sangat suka bekerja ditoko kue ini apalagi bersama Sungmin. Wookie dengan malas meletakan kain yang sedari tadi ia pegang lalu duduk dikursi dengan lemas.

"Besok bukan hari sabtu atau minggu, kenapa kau ingin berkencan dengan Yesung hyung? Kau bilang berkencan di akhir minggu?" Tanya Sungmin sembari duduk disamping Wookie.

"Ck…kau ini payah, besok adalah hari Valentine, tentu saja aku akan berkencan dengan Yesung hyung" Sungut Wookie, dan mendengar ucapan Wookie, tiba-tiba ide cemerlang menghampiri pikiran Sungmin.

"Besok Valentine? Yah kita bisa menggunakan moment itu Wookie, untuk menarik pelanggan, kita akan membuat satu kue baru besok, kita buat itu khusus untuk merayakan hari Valentine" kata Sungmin senang sambil tersenyum lebar, namun senyumannya sedikit sedikit pudar saat melihat reaksi Wookie jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

"Orang tidak akan tertarik dengan hanya kue baru hyung, semua toko kue pasti akan membuat hal yang sama"

Ucapan Wookie membuat Sungmin kembali terdiam, itu semua benar. Toko kue yang lain pasti mempersiapkan kue khusus untuk pelanggan di hari Valentine. Tidak akan merubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik dengan cepat. Sungmin kembali berfikir, ia juga tidak ingin toko kue ini ditutup begitu saja.

"Bagaimana jika kita tambah sedikit hadiah special untuk pengunjung kita?"

"Apa?"

"Kiss"

"MWO? Jangan bercanda hyung… kau ingin kita mencium semua pengunjung yang datang besok? Jika Yesung hyung tahu dia akan langsung memutuskan ku"ucap Wookie tak percaya dengan ide yang baru saja Sungmin lontarkan, Sungmin menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

"Biar aku saja kalo begitu yang melakukannya, aku yang bertugas mencium, kau bertugas mempersiapkan resep kue baru malam ini"lanjut Sungmin akhirnya.

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Wookie ragu.

"Semua perlu kita coba Wookie-ah"

.

.

.

Semua yang diucapkan Sungmin benar-benar harus dijalani oleh Wookie dan Sungmin. Sedari toko kue tutup sore itu, Wookie memilih untuk menginap di apartemen Sungmin karena dia harus mencari resep kue dan ia tidak mau sendirian melakukannya, terlalu pusing karena banyak pilihan, jika ada Sungmin semua akan terlihat lebih mudah karena ia tidak hanya menggunakan opsinya sendiri.

Pagi harinya Wookie dan Sungmin mempersiapkan semuanya, saat matahari belum terlihat sama sekali mereka berdua datang ke toko kue untuk membuat resep baru yang sudah ditentukan. Perlu beberapa kali hingga mereka menghasilkan kue yang sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar akan memasangnya didepan pintu hyung?" tanya Wookie saat melihat kertas cukup besar yang tengah dipegang Sungmin setelah mereka berhasil membuat kue resep baru mereka. Sungmin mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan ibu jarinya kearah Wookie, ia sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak semalam saat Wookie sibuk menyiapkan resep kue.

**ONE CAKES FREE ONE KISS FOR VALENTINE DAY'S**

Sungmin memasang kertas itu di pintu masuk pengunjung toko kue tersebut, ini masih cukup pagi, semoga beranjak siang akan banyak pengunjung yang tertarik untuk mencoba hadiah yang begitu menggiurkan yang ditawarkan Tous Les Jours.

Butuh hampir satu jam hingga akhirnya seseorang masuk kedalam toko itu, Sungmin dan Wookie menyambut pengunjung pertama dengan senyum manis mereka, dan siapa sangka pengunjung pertama adalah seorang gadis kecil yang begitu manis.

"Annyeong oppa" sapa gadis itu kearah Sungmin dan Wookie.

"Annyeong…siapa nama mu chagi?" Sungmin balik menyapa pada gadis itu, ia mendekati gadis kecil itu lalu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan dengan gadis itu.

"Han Yeon Mi imnida, oppa akan memberiku ciuman?" Sungmin tersenyum kearah Yeon Mi sembari menganggukan kepalanya, gadis itu balik tersenyum kearah Sungmin senang.

"Ada kue special hari ini, jika Yeon Mi memilih kue itu, Yeon Mi akan mendapat ciuman dipipi dari oppa, ottoke?"

"Nde, Yeon Mi mau" Yeon Mi mengangguk senang. Sungmin mengambil satu potong kue barunya, memberikannya pada Yeon Mi, gadis kecil itu memberikan sejumlah uang pada Wookie dan dengan segera Wookie memberikan kelebihannya pada gadis kecil itu. Sungmin kembali berjongkok didepan Yeon Mi dan mencium pipi gadis itu.

"Gomawo oppa, Yeon Mi menyukai oppa, Yeon Mi harus pergi, byeeee"

"Yeon Mi bersama siapa?" tanya Wookie sebelum gadis itu berjalan keluar.

"Bersama oppa, oppa menunggu diluar, byeeee oppa…."Yeon Mi melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin dan Wookie dan menghilang keluar dari toko itu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Wookie yang saling berpandangan sama-sama heran.

"Kenapa orang tua anak itu membiarkan anaknya mencoba hal seperti ini?" Wookie bergumam heran sendirian, Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu dan…Ah Annyeong…" ucapan Sungmin terputus saat ada orang kembali masuk, kini 2 yeoja yang datang, dan Sungmin melakukan apa yang sudah ia janjikan, mempersilakan tamunya untuk membeli kue baru nya dan memberikan ciuman, dan benar saja, jika tadi seorang anak kecil bisa dikelabuhi dengan diberikan ciuman dipipi, kini Sungmin harus mencium bibir tamu yang akan membeli kue. Heiiii ini sebuah perjanjian yang Sungmin sendiri tawarkan, tamu yang datang tentu akan menagih yang ditawarkan, dan seperti yang ditawarkan…FREE KISS, itu pasti sebuah ciuman dibibir, dan Sungmin melakukannya, ia hanya memberikan kecupan singkat, ini semua demi toko ini, setidaknya jika usahanya berhasil, maka toko ini tidak akan segera ditutup, masih ada kesempatan membuat toko ini seperti dulu.

Tamu yang datang semakin banyak meski tak terlalu membludak, bersyukurlah karena tidak ada orang tua yang datang dan tiba-tiba meminta Sungmin menciumnya, rata-rata remaja baik namja atau yeoja, atau beberapa orang dewasa dan anak-anak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung melakukannya sampai kue habis?" Tanya Wookie saat tamu-tamu sudah tidak ada, Sungmin tersenyum kearah wookie.

"Nde, tenang saja, hanya mencium saja, aku tidak mungkin meminta mu melakukannya, Yesung hyung bisa membunuh ku"ucap Sungmin terkekeh, Wookie ikut tertawa pelan jika mengingat bagaimana namja chingunya itu semalam marah-marah karena mengetahui kekasihnya dan Sungmin membuat rencana seperti ini, namun bisa ditenangkan saat mengetahui sebagai peng-eksekusi adalah Sungmin, dan Wookie hanya bertugas melayani tamu yang memilih kue.

Tawa Sungmin dan Wookie terhenti saat seseorang yang mereka kenal masuk.

"Sungmin hyung, benar kau tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal pergi dengan Yesung hyung?" Tanya Wookie khawatir pada Sungmin, Yesung memang sudah datang menjemputnya, itu sama artinya dia harus meninggalka Sungmin sendirian ditoko dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini sudah sore, kue tinggal sedikit, jika sudah habis aku akan segera menutup toko, kajja…pergilah berkencan" pinta Sungmin, Wookie mengangguk, melepaskan apron dan meletakan pada almari kecil, mengambil tasnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin, Yesung juga hanya melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin, dan kini hanya tinggal Sungmin sendirian. Sepeninggalan Yesung dan Wookie, Sungmin tersenyum sambil menundukan kepala saat seoarang namja tampan masuk kedalam toko, namja itu tinggi, wajahnya tampan, dan matanya begitu mengintimidasi saat namja itu membuka kaca matanya dan menatap Sungmin intens.

"Lee Sungmin, aku membeli 10 kue yang kau sediakan" Sungmin mengangguk senang setelah sebelumnya ia memandang name tag nya sendiri yang ternyata dibaca oleh namja itu. Sungmin segera mengambilkan 10 kue pesanan orang itu dan membungkusnya lalu menyerahkan kepada namja itu.

"Ini kue anda tuan" Namja itu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannnya kepada Sungmin.

"Aku membeli 10 kue, jadi aku berhak mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dari tamu yang lain bukan?"

"Aa…nd…nde" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin, jika tamu yang lain, Sungmin hanya memberikan kecupan, tapi tidak dengan namja tampan itu kali ini, hembusan hangat satu sama lain sangat terasa diwajah mereka, saat bibir mereka saling menempel, terasa sangat hangat karena namja tampan itu melumat bibir Sungmin pelan, Sungmin hanya diam, diam sembari menghitung waktu 10 detik agar ciuman itu segera berakhir, namja tampan itu terus melumat pelan bibir Sungmin, dan saat 10 detik itu terlewati, Sungmin segera mendorong dada namja itu hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Sungmin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan cepat, 10 detik ternyata membuat nafasnya memendek.

"Kau manis, sangat manis Sungmin ssi" ucap namja tampan itu sembari mengusap ujung bibirnya memandang Sungmin dengan teliti yang masih ngos-ngos'an.

"Bagaimana jika aku membeli 10 lagi kue yang kau sediakan, seperti nya cukup jika aku membeli semuanya"

"Mwo?" kata Sungmin tak percaya, ah sepertinya tamunya yang satu ini memang punya maksud tertentu, bahkan tadi ia melumat bibir Sungmin, dan sekarang ia bilang akan menambah membeli kue? Itu sama artinya Sungmin harus kembali berciuman dengan namja itu, oh tidak, Sungmin tidak mau lagi, terima kasih.

"Ahahahaha..tidak perlu sepanik itu, aku hanya bercanda, aku Yunho, dan aku akan kembali lagi kesini untuk menemui mu Sungmin ssi" tawa namja itu lepas begitu saja saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat keberatan dengan permintaannya, setelah itu ia keluar dari toko, dan detik berikutnya kembali masuk sosok tampan namun bukan orang itu tadi, bukan orang yang mengaku bernama Yunho dan baru saja mendapatkan ciuman 10 detik dari Sungmin, tetapi namja itu Bos nya. Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri diam mematung saat Bos nya menutup pintu toko rapat dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bentaknya sembari membuang sebuah kertas dengan tulisan cukup besar yang ia ambil dari depan pintu toko kue nya.

"I..ini…hanya untuk menarik pelanggan" ucap Sungmin terbata.

"Kau mencium semua pelanggan mu? Kau menikmatinya, dan ah..kau bahkan berciuman cukup lama dengan tamu terakhir tadi"geram sang Bos.

"K..Kyu..itu hanya aku lakukan karena pelanggan tadi membeli 10 kue, lagi pula in…mmmmpppttt…" ucapan Sungmin terputus saat bibirnya terbungkam oleh bibir Bos nya yang ia panggil Kyu.

Kyu atau Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin untuk semakin menyesap bibir namja manis itu, menghujani bibir kissable itu dengan pagutan yang begitu dalam, pagutan yang begitu basah, dan pagutan yang seakan tak ingin ia hentikan.

"Nnnnnnhhhh….Kyu…Mmmmppptttt…" ucap Sungmin disela-sela ciuman Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun segera menyatukan dengan rapat bibir mereka kembali, meraih tengkuk Sungmin, memasukan lidahnya didalam bibir Sungmin saat bibir itu terbuka disela ciuman mereka, menelusuri setiap rongga mulut Sungmin. Seakan hendak menghapus jejak orang lain yang telah berciuman dengan Sungmin sebelumnya, tak ingin sedikitpun ada bekas.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin, ia segera meletakan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin saat namja manis itu agak limbung karena kekurangan oksigen, Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Bibir mu hanya milik ku, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya, kau hanya milik ku"ucap Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau kekasih ku"lirih Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sungmin menghela nafas, ia sudah cukup menyukai Kyuhyun selama ini, ia sudah mengatakannya, tapi Kyuhyun tak menanggapi dengan jelas, tak menerima tapi tak juga menolak. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin, memeluk Sungmin perlahan, berbeda dengan pelukan tadi, kali ini pelukan hangat .

"Hehehe…mianhae…kau tahu aku mencintai mu"

"Benarkah? Ah lalu kau pikir aku senang mendengarnya? Kau terlalu lama membalasnya, terserah kau saja sekarang"ucap Sungmin malas, dan kembali mendengar kekehan Kyuhyun pelan, dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Sungmin kembali terdiam.

"Aku mencintai mu" Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Tapi kau tak menjadikan aku sebagai kekasih mu, terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin ketus.

"Kau harus lanjutkan kuliah mu dulu"

"Ani, kau meminta ku pergi ke Paris? Tidak terima kasih, aku lebih baik disini, tidak perlu menjadi kekasih mu asal kau mengatakan kau mencintai ku itu cukup" Sungmin mencuri kecupan cepat dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Lee eommonim tetap meminta ku memaksa mu melanjutkan kuliah yang kau tinggalkan begitu saja hanya untuk mengikuti ku pulang ke Korea" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, memang harus diakui Sungmin. Ia meninggalkan kuliahnya di Paris, menunda mencapai gelar sebagai Patisier hebatnya karena Kyuhyun lebih dulu selesai kuliah di tempat yang sama dan memutuskan untuk kembali Ke Korea, dan itu membuat Sungmin pulang ke Korea juga.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang telah saling mengenal sejak lama, tentu saja, itu karena mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil, kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal dan sama-sama tinggal di Ilsan. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun sejak lama, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka akn menjadi kekasih jika mereka sama-sama menyelesaikan kuliah mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sungmin, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, lebih tepatnya sebuah map, lalu memberikannya kepada Sungmin, Sungmin tidak mengerti namun tetap menerimanya, ia mengambil sebuah kertas dari map itu, dan membaca isi dari kertas tersebut, dalam diam dan detik berikutnya Sungmin membelalakan matanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke Ilsan untuk mengambil surat ini dari orang tua mu, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah mu disini" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin awalnya begitu senang, dia tidak akan pergi jauh ke Paris dan tetap didekat Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi itu artinya kau akan benar-benar menutup toko kue ini Kyu"lirih Sungmin sedih.

"Ani, toko ini akan tetap dibuka, appa ku akan memperbaiki beberapa bagian bangunan yang masih belum sempurna dan akan membuka bangunan yang yang tidak dipakai disebelah. Membuat toko ini menjadi lebih besar, kau dan Wookie bisa tetap bekerja disini setelah semua selesai diperbaiki" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja tampan itu, saling terdiam menikmati hangatnya pelukan mereka.

"Aku akan jujur pada Wookie tentang hubungan kita, aku terlalu lama membohonginya hehehe"Kekeh Sungmin mengingat jika ia melanjutkan kuliahnya dan dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun maka dia harus jujur pada Wookie sahabatnya, karena selama ini Wookie tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan yang cukup intim, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Ah Kyu…kau mau mencoba kue baru buatan ku dan Wookie hari ini?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan menuju tempat menyimpan kue dan mengambil satu potong kue buatannya dan Wookie.

"Makan lah"Sungmin memberikan kue itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Suapi aku…dengan bibir mu, aku tidak menerima penolakan, itu harus kau lakukan karena seenaknya saja kau menciumi banyak orang hari ini dengan bibir manis mu itu"pinta Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bentakan, Sungmin menatap namja tampan itu dengan sebal, selalu seenaknya sendiri, tapi Sungmin mencintainya dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin selalu menuruti ucapan namja tampan pemilik smirk paling mematikan, dengan perlahan Sungmin menyuapkan potongan demi potongan kue itu dalam mulutnya lalu menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun untuk memberikan kue itu pada Kyuhyun, setiap potongnya diselingi dengan lumatan lembut oleh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melenguh tertahan, hingga suapan terakhir mendarat dibibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibir Sungmin yang masih meninggalkan cream kue itu, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan obsidiannya yang begitu hangat membuat Sungmin selalu menikmatinya.

"Kue ini sangat manis, tapi berciuman dengan mu adalah hal yang paling manis" Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuh Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun terus mengusap punggung dan kepala Sungmin, menyalurkan kehangatan sebagai pengganti ucapan kata cinta saat ini.

"Jika kau menamatkan kuliah mu, kita akan menikah"

"Jinjja?" seru Sungmin tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun baru saja, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sungmin, mengecup begitu hangat, lalu berpindah kebibir kissable Sungmin, saling melumat dengan lembut menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

"Happy Valentine, Saranghae"

"Naddo Saranghae Kyu" balas Sungmin di sela-sela ciuman hangat yang begitu memabukan yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Inilah ciuman yang sebenarnya, ciuman dengan orang yang dicintai, tanpa ada perjanjian, tanpa ada timbal balik, dan terasa bertambah manis saat sisa-sisa cream yang tertinggal dibibir mereka, sebuah ciuman paling manis yang didapat pada hari special.

.

.

.

Tous Les Jours

Yang berarti setiap hari, kasih sayang bisa dirayakan setiap hari, senyuman bisa diberikan setiap hari, canda bisa dilakukan setiap hari, dan cinta bisa diungkapkan setiap hari.

**END**

Huuuaaaahhhhh maap kalo gaje…..

FF ini dibuat khusus untuk hari Valentine, tapi telat nge post ^^V

FF ini murni ide ceritanya berasal dari Bee Queen, dan saya hanya bertugas menuangkan dalam tulisan dan memberikan ide-ide tambahan…

Pinjem nama toko kue eommanya Eunhyuk oppa hehehe

HAPPY VALENTINE KYUMIN…happy Valentine Chingu-deul

KYUMIN IS REAL

Gomawo sudah mau membaca^^


End file.
